It Never Ends
by Winged.Armed.Dangerous
Summary: They say it will all work out in the end. That the expierimentations will be over, all you have to do is listen. Obey the rules, not act out. But Talon doesn't listen to the rules, nor does she obey them.
1. Chapter 1

"_**Daddy!" the small child wailed as the man snapped open his wings and flung off the cliff. The child cradled in his arms tried her best to stay calm. She'd flown with daddy before, but they'd never been chased by the fury things. **_

"_**Can we out fly them?" the woman flying next to them yelled over the wind. Another child flew in between them.**_

"_**We split up. Fang, take your sister and go to the den. Don't come out 'till mommy or daddy come and get you, ok?" the man handed the child in his arms to the other one.**_

"_**But Daddy-."**_

"_**Go, Fang. No argueing." Fang nodded his head as he folded in his wings, dropping lower to the ground. He payed no attention to his crying four year old sister.**_

"_**Shhhh, Tally. Mommy and Daddy are ok, they're gonna come back and get us." the two kids went to the small cave twenty miles from where they left their parents.**_

"_**Hello, Birdies." one of the furry things jumped into the cave, followed by ten others. "Your parents are waiting for you. They got hurt so we are taking care of them. Come with us and we will take you to them." Fang shook his head violently. **_

"_**No." he took Talon's hand in his. The furry things jumped at them, grabbing Fang first. Talon screamed and tried to fly away but the other ones grabbed her as well.**_

_**========================11years later==============**_

_**The room is dark. The smell of mold and sweat lingers in the air. Curled in a corner of the room sit's a fifteen year old child, her muscles ach from her day of tests. **_

"_**Get up." an eraser said as he opened the door. "Don't have time to sleep." he pulled her up to a standing position. They walked down the white halls 'till they came to a door, which the eraser opened.**_

"_**Good morning, Talon. How are you this morning?" Talon glared at the man, Luke, who had spoken. "You look aweful, how about a nice clean bath and some clean clothes. You'll feel better after that." Luke whistled and two nurses came in to the room to escort Talon to the shower room. She'd never been in there before, just walked past it. **_

"_**What do you want?" Talon mumbled as she sat across from Luke in her new clothes and clean body.**_

"_**Just to be friends. We could use you, you know? I know you and Sam sure get along." Luke replied.**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Look, kid. You don't have a choice, the Flock is in hiding and we want them out. Maximum Ride is expecting and we want to know how. don't you want to see your bro-." Talon jumped over the tabled tackling Luke to the ground.**_

"_**I want NOTHING to do with the Flock, or my brother!" she yelled. Soon erasers were pulling her off of Luke.**_

"_**You want to get back at him, I know that. Fight with the erasers and you can." Luke stood dusting himself off.**_

"_**Go screw yourself." Talon stomped on an erasers foot causing him to release his grip. She punched the other in the face making him fall to the ground. **_

"_**Fine." Luke shot her with a dart, which happened to be a sleeping dart, and Talon fell to the ground joining the eraser.**_


	2. Chapter 2: What Now?

**If there was one thing she could change about her it'd be that scar on the middle finger of her left hand. She could deal with all the other scars, but that one brought back memories that she no longer wanted. One person had the same scar as she, and she'd never see him again. Or so she thought.**

"**Fang, breakfast in ten!" Max yelled up the stairs to him. Fang stared down at his finger where a cross was scared on him. He'd never seen it before, he figured Jeb would know what was going on.**

"**What's wrong? You're unusually quiet." Max said as she squeezed Fang's hand. They walked outside to watch the kids play in the pool. **

"**Nothing, just a little tired." Fang mumbled. Max stared at him, her hand rested on the small lump on her stomach.**

"**Are you scared? Is that it?" she asked. "Fang, so what if it has wings like we do. We survived just fine."**

"**That's not it Max. like I said I'm just tired." Fang leaned his head back against the chair, closing his eyes. Little did he know that he wouldn't be waking up in the same place that he fell asleep.**

"**Rise and shine bird brain, the big man wants to see you." Fang's eyes shot open as a loud noise rang through the silence. **

**An eraser type thing was standing in front of him just on the other side of the jail cell bars. "What is going on?" Fang mumbled in a deathly tone.**

"**No time to explain, miss Max will miss you if you're gone too long."**

"**What have you done to her?" Fang replied.**

"**Nothing. She did put up quite a fight when we came to get you, hopefully she didn't hurt the little offspring." the eraser said smiling at Fang.**

**Fang gave a low growl before standing. "What the hell do you want from me?" **

"**Well, tests mainly. Talon and you are two totally different experiments. She just might be stronger than you." the eraser spoke.**

"**Didn't I tell you to bring Mr. Ride, not stand here and have conversation with him?" the eraser quickly stood and saluted.**

"**Sorry, Sir." he mumbled.**

"**Dismiss." the eraser left the room. A man walked out of the shadows and stood in front of the cell. "Hello, Fang. How are you?"**


	3. Chapter 3

Fang glanced around the room. "What's going on? Where am I?" the man stepped closer to the cell bars.

"Technically, we are in your head. Let's just say that the school has gotten much more….advanced. Going into hiding was a good idea, but how long can that last? Obviously not long, cause we found you." The man spoke. Fang glared at him.

"Advanced my ass, you guys just got more creepy." fang replied angrily.

"You plan to speak such fowl words when your child is born?" A low growl left Fangs lips. "Oh, you didn't think we knew about that? I think it's time for you to wake up now, you have visitors."

A shock went through Fangs body as he heard in ear piercing scream. He shot forward in the lawn chair to see that the whole flock was fighting Eraser type things.

Max was doing her best to fight two of them but it seemed she wasn't doing very well. Iggy and Gazzy were fighting five of them. Nudge and Angel were fighting three. Five other things just stood around, as well as a girl. She glared at Fang, he decided that he would take them on.

Fang launched to ward them but stopped as the girl tackled him to the ground. They rolled around punching each other until one of the things pulled her off of him. Without a word, she spite on Fang. As he looked around he saw that the Flock was being held by the things, so that they couldn't move.

"Let them go-."

"No, I don't think they will." the same man from in Fang's dream, stepped into the little circle. "You," he turned to the girl Fang had been fighting. "You were supposed to wait." He smacked her.

"What the hell is going on!?" Max yelled from where she was being held. "I thought we got rid of you sick-o's."

"That's what you get for thinking." the girl growled, the man smacked her again.

"Be nice, Talon. Now, Max, what made you think that. You know this will never end. It's not that easy. Tranquilize them." he said and the thing holding the girl let her drop to the ground pulling a tranquilizer gun out.

_ It ends here,_ the girl thought as everything froze. Time stopped dead in its ticking seconds. Talon stood walking over to Max and releasing her from the Clores grasp. She did the same with the rest of the Flock before standing in front of them. _It ends here,_ she thought again and closed her eyes.

"Run!" she yelled as time started up again. The gun was fired as the Flock took off running. Fang took one last glance back at the familiar girl as she dropped to the ground, unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

The Flock ran before taking flight. They landed in a cave a few miles away. "Okay who's got the most injuries?" Max asked as she began checking the younger kids.

"I'd say Fang." Gazzy spoke. Fang did look terrible. His lip split open, nose gushing blood, bruises on his cheeks.

"What was up with the surprise attack? I thought we got rid of them." Nudge grumbled. "My head hurts. How did we all get moved so that those things weren't holding us anymore? That's just plain weird. Oh, I bet that girl moved us-."

"She was on their side, plus you saw how she attacked Fang. Why would she help us?" Max argued. Angel went to speak but kept her mouth shut.

"What's wrong Angel?" Gazzy asked.

"Fang….you really don't remember her do you?" Angel said as she stared at Fang. Silence filled the cave as everyone stared at Angel.

"What are you talking about?" Fang asked. Just as he said it there was a loud bang from like a shot gun. Angel screamed as tears filled her eyes.

"THEY'VE KILLED HER! THEY SHOT HER, FANG! YOUR SISTER!" Angel screamed. Fang jumped off the edge of the cliff leaving the flock. He flew back to the house where he saw the girl laying on the ground, blood trickling from her open wings.

"Talon…" Fang mumbled as he picked her up. She still had a slight pulse so he jumped up into the sky, Talon in his arms and flew as fast as he could to Dr. Martinez. He knew how dangerous it was for him to just burst in there, but the world already knew about the Flock.

"Fang, what happened?" Dr. Martinez asked as she motioned for Fang to follow her to the operation room.

"Surprise attack. The school's back." he clarified, laying Talon on the table.

"_Shhh, Tally, mommy and daddy are ok. They're gonna come back and get us."_ a sharp pain went through Fang's skull. He hissed in pain, quickly sitting on the chair.

"_Fang, I'm scared." her eyes stared at him with tears spilling down her cheeks._

"_I know, Tally. I am too."_ Fang yelled in pain as he saw his four year old sister crying in front of him. He squeezed his eyes shut as another flash back appeared.

"_Where's Tally?" Fang seethed._

"_In a better place. She's better now." the white coat said. Fang felt his stomach drop. "Trust me, kid. You'll be next if you don't do as told." Fang shook his head._

"Fang!" Max's voice broke through his thoughts. "Fang are you ok?" before Fang could even open his eyes he fell unconscious.

"Jeb, you son-of-a-bitch!" Max yelled. "It's your fault we are all like this. So for once give me a straight answer, none of your riddle bullshit." Max crossed her arms and stared at him.

"Max," Jeb sighed. "Okay, Fang and Talon are friends. She broke her cage one time and they put her in with Fang. that's it." Jeb didn't look up at Max as he spoke.

"Wow, Jeb, that's the worst lie ever. Friends?" Fang said from where he sat on the stairs. "Tell them the truth, or I swear to God I'll let her rip your lungs out." The Flock stared, shocked, at Fang.

"All right…." Jeb paused, staring at Fang. "Talon is Fang's sister." Jeb mumbled. "They aren't test tube babies either. Their parents were two of the most successful experiments' that the School has ever had."

"What? No, no. Fang has memories of being in the school." Max argued.

"He was at the school. When he was six they caught him, separated him from Talon, and told him…."

"Told him what?" Iggy said.

"She died." Fang stood and turned around to see Talon standing behind him. "Right Jeb? Answer me this, do I look dead to you?" Jeb shook his head. "Good, but you look dead to me." Talon went to pounce on him but Fang grabbed her. "Let go of me!"

"It's not worth it." Fang struggled to keep hold of her.

"It's worth everything! I want to see the life drain out of his eyes, like I did mom!" Talon screamed. Fang let go of her.

"You…You killed mom?"

"No, they did. Made dad and I watch the Clores tear her to shreads. He was there!" Talon pointed at Jeb. "While you were off living free with your precious Flock."

"Tally, I-."

"Shut up!" Talon tackled Fang, punching him. "You promised they'd never split us up!" Talon began to cry as the Flock tried to pull her off of Fang. She released her grip and stood, whipping her tears. She ran out to the backyard and snapped open her wings.

"Talon!" Fang stood following her but by then she was long gone. He slumped to the ground staring out into the distance, hoping that she'd be seen. Max placed her hand on his shoulder looking down at him. "She's right. I broke my promise."

"Fang, they told you she was dead. How do you expect to keep that promise if she's dead?" Max replied. Fang nodded and stood. "Where do you think she's going?"

"The School. That is if she makes it there, she's still injured." Jeb said from where he stood on the porch. "Fang,-" Everything froze. Fang turned and looked at Jeb to see him not moving. No one was moving. Not even breathing.

"What the.-" Talon cut him off as she ran through the forest to see him standing there.

"There here! Surrounding this whole damn place!" she yelled. Fang stared at her confusedly.

"What's going on?"

"I froze time so I could come back. I guess it doesn't work on you." Talon rolled her eyes.

"You froze time?" Fang mumbled.

"It's one of my abilities. You know? You have that thing where you like disappear? I have that too, only I'm more advanced." Talon explained. "Fang, the school is out there, they are coming here for your little Flock. I've got five more minutes before time starts up again."

"Okay, start it up now. We'll tell the Flock, Max can take Angel, Gazzy, and you to the hide out." Fang pulled on Talon's arm.

"I'm not going anywhere with her. Plus if I leave then you'll loose the fight and they'll take you." Talon pulled free of his grasp.

"I lost you once, I wont do it again. You're going with Max, if they take me, I'll figure some way out." Fang replied just as time started again.

"-I'm sorry." Jeb finished his sentence. All eyes turned to Talon.

"When'd you get here?" Gazzy said.

"No time to explain. Max, take Angel, Gazzy and Talon to the hideout. Stay there untill you hear anything from one of us." Fang kissed her quickly before gathering Angel and Gazzy next to her. "Talon, go."

"Fang I-" Talon was cut off as Fang grabbed her pushing her towords the little group.

"Fang, what's going on?" Max asked.

"Talon will explain when you get there. Take care of Max, guys. Max take care of my sister." Max nodded and jumped into the air followed by Angel and Gazzy. Talon stared at him, hesitating on to go or not. She snapped open her 14 ft wing and followed Max.


	5. Chapter 5

"Fang!" Max shot forward, breathing heavy. Angel stirred from where she lay. Max glanced around the cave, Gazzy was curled up next to the fire, Angel next to him. Max was across from them, when she looked for Talon she found her sitting at the entrance of the cave. Max stood and walked over to her. "Hey." she sat down next to Talon.

Talon didn't say anything. She stared out into the forest as if waiting to see Fang come flying out of the trees. Of course he didn't. "He'll come back, Talon."

"Haven't I heard that one before." Talon mumbled not taking her eyes off the forest below. Max sighed heavily, placing her hand over her stomach.

"I know you probably don't like me, and I'm sorry for that, but Fang told me to take care of you and I pan to do so rather you like it or not. You're stuck with me."

"I liked it better when you were sleeping. It's quieter then." Max gave a small laugh. Talon turned to look at her. "I was being serious."

"I see it now. You and Fang look identical, if your hair was black, and your eyes." Max paused staring at Talon's green eyes. "They seem green on the outside but around the pupil they are a death brown sorta color."

"They're my mom's eyes. Fang has dads eyes, and moms hair." Talon laughed slightly. "But I have dads hair, and they both had black wings." they sat in silence, looking out into the night. Soon Talon laid her head back, closing her eyes, and falling asleep. Max stood to join the two younger kids and soon fell asleep as well.

"Where is she Fang? We know she isn't dead." Luke stepped out of the forest. Fangs hands curled into a fist. "Oh, that's right, you were so gullible you believed that she was. Ha, you make me sick."

"Could say the same to you." Fang replied. Iggy stepped closer to Fang, Nudge close too. Eraser type things surrounded them, Talon was right they didn't stand a chance.

"Call Jax, his group will need to be here. I want all of his group." Luke said to the eraser next to him, he pulled out a phone and began giving commands. Luke stepped closer to Fang, Iggy and Nudge. "Fang, you don't actually think you stand a chance, right? Just give up, it's over.

Fang glanced at Iggy before starting the attack. Within minutes, they were being held by the things, which he realized weren't really earsers but something far more stronger.

"If you don't plan to tell us where they are then I guess we will just have to wait here for them." Fang said nothing as the three of them were forced into the house and chained to the kitchen table. The things made themselves at home, sitting on the couch, eating the food, even going through the Flocks belongings. Fang watched in silence, hoping that Max kept Talon away from the house. That they ALL stayed away from the house, Luke wouldn't wait long before giving up, right? Fang thought. An hour or so passed before a group of ten people with wings (like the Flock) landed in the yard.

"Honey, I'm home!" the first one yelled as he entered the back door. "What's up, Fang? Little chained up I see." He laughed as Fang glared at him.

"Jax, they aren't here. Those three were the only ones, and they refuse to tell us where they are." Luke said as he walked up to stand behind Iggy.

"Awe, each minute I spend away from her I feel more empty." Jax made a sad face. "Do you know if it worked or not?" Fang glanced behind him to stare at Luke.

"We aren't sure, but if we get Max then you two wont need to try again." it clicked in Fang's mind what and who they were talking about and anger flared through his bady as he pulled at the chains.

"She's only fifteen!!" he yelled. Jax laughed.

"So was your sweet mother, and she's no longer around. What a shame." Fang couldn't hold back the growl that left his throat. The nine other people that were with Jax entered the house.

Fang glanced at the last one to enter . The older man didn't look up, just stared at the ground. Fang, however, would know that face anywhere.

"Family reunion! Missing two people though, isn't it nice to see a familiar face, Claw?" The man looked up and caught Fangs eye. They stared at each other in silence. Un till the man tore his gaze away.

"You-." everything stopped. The clouds in the night sky, the clocks, the people in the room stopped breathing. There was no movement, no sound, nothing. A smile pulled at fangs features. Talon isn't the only one who stops time, he thought.

Talon shot forward from her perch on the edge of the cliff. Not a sound was heard in the night, not a cricket, the breathing of the sleeping people behind her, not the fire cracking as it burned.

I'm not the only one, Talon thought as she jumped off the cliff snapping open her wings. she was halfway back to the house when time started up again. The lights were on so she landed in the forest a few miles away. Through the kitchen window she could see Fang and Nudge sitting at the table. Talon stepped father out into the open field to see if she could see Iggy, but to no avail.

"I missed you, Hun." Talon quickly turned around to see Jax. "What's that look for? You almost look scared…of me?" Jax reached out to grab her but she stepped back. Talon tripped and fell rolling down the little hill, Jax was with her in a second, helping her stand. He pulled her up and dragged her to the house. "Look what I found in the forest."

Fang tried to go to Talon, but the chains restrained him. "Tally…" he mumbled. Luke smiled at her as he pulled her up by her hair.

"Why hello there, miss us?" Luke said. Just as he spoke Claw walked into the room and a glare fell onto Talon's face. She seemed more mad at the sight of this man then at the fact that she was back in the schools hands.

Talon pushed Luke away and stood. "Why are you here?" she seethed. Claw glanced at Fang then back at Talon. "You didn't even try to get them out did you!?"

"Tally, what do you want me to do?" Claw spoke quietly.

"Do the one thing that you didn't do for mom! Fight back, it isn't that hard!' Talon punched him in the chest. "You could've saved her. Saved all of us but no. You're just a selfish coward!" Talon yelled as she continued to punch Claw in the chest.

Talon fell to the floor, forbidding herself to cry. She bit into her lip till blood filled into her mouth. No one said anything, Claw looked at no one. Jax pulled Talon to a standing position, as Luke placed a collar type thing around her neck. Fang watched as one tear slipped down her cheek, Jax pushed her to a chair forcing her to sit down.

Talon jumped forward, slapping her hands over Jax's ears, blowing his eardrums. "Now, Fang!" Talon yelled. At first, Fang didn't know what she was talking about then he froze time. Stopping everything.


	6. Chapter 6

"What now?" Fang asked as Talon hurried around the room, unchaining Nudge and Iggy. " Talon?" she didn't answer him, it was as if she hadn't heard him. Fang grabbed her arm scaring her. "Tally, what are we gonna do?"

"You're going to take them to Max. I'm sure she's wondering where I am." Talon replied.

"What about you?"

"I'll stay here, can't go with you anyway." Talon went to walk past Fang but he grabbed her arm. "We only have ten minutes Fang, let go."

"You're coming too." Talon shook her head.

"They'll track us." she continued unchaining Nudge as she spoke. "So go take Iggy to the forest, when time starts up again take them to Max." Fang stared confused at Talon. She pointed at the metal collar around her neck. "It mutes my powers and it's a tracking device, please….just understand. You've let me go once do it again."

Fang let go unwillingly, Talon finished unchaining them and dragging them out to the yard when time started back up. "Get them!" Talon watched as the Clores chased after Fang, Iggy and Nudge. "What the hell!?" Luke yelled, he pulled out a remote and pushed a button.

A shock went through Talon's body, she tumbled to the ground a whimper leaving her lips. The shock shook through her body several times before Luke leaned over her.

"I guess that means you and Jax will have to try again. A mix breed, half erasure, half hybrid. I like it, just have to get it." a shiver went up Talon's spine before Luke's boot connected with her face and everything went black.

"Did you find them?" Luke asked as Jax returned from his hnt for the Flock.

"No, they completely disappeared. We searched everywhere." Jax plopped down on the couch next to a passed out Talon.

"Damn! We need them!' Luke slammed his fist into the wall.

"Have you decided if I get to try again with Talon?" Jax asked as he pushed a stray hair behind her ear. He noticed that she had a big bruise and a bloody nose. "What happened?"

"Kicked her. I think we'll have to try again, not that it's a positive thing that it might work." Luke said quietly. "Take her back to the lab, just you two. I want to stay here until those little freaks come back, they can't stay gone forever."

Jax nodded and picked Talon up. He walked to the back door and slowly opened his wings so he didn't wake Talon up. As he flew he though, in a way he felt bad for wanting to take advantage of her, but then again all he really wanted was to be wanted.

Talon stirred slightly before prying her eyes open. Jax decided to be mean and let her go. Talon didn't scream as she plummeted to the earth, she clamped her mouth shut and snapped open her wings.

"Good afternoon, sleep well?" Jax smiled sheepishly at Talon who didn't answer back. "We're going to the lab, your little friends were never found."

"Good." Talon seethed as she flew a little faster to get away from Jax.

"Stay where I can see you!" Jax yelled after her as if she were a child. Although he couldn't see it Talon rolled her eyes.

"Shove it Jax!" she yelled back. The collar around her neck rubbed her skin raw. Her face ached and she blamed Luke for that. I hope Fang and them got away, Talon thought.

As she thought Jax flew up beside her, it desgusted her to know that he enjoyed what he had done to her, but it was more terrible that Luke lied. He just wanted to punish her. Talon slid one hand down to her belly button, that was the only test she was actually allowed to look at.


	7. Chapter 7

"**Get them!"**

"**Nudge, Iggy come on!' Fang yelled, Iggy snapped open his wings to fly. "No, Iggy, the forest." the three of them went through the forest, they could hear the erasure type things searching for them in the air for them. "Nudge go in the opposite way of the cave that Max is at, lead them that way. Iggy and I will go the back way, stay hidden and don't let them follow you." Fang ordered.**

"'**Kay." and they split up. Fang grabbed Iggy's arm and ran farther into the forest before they both jumped into the air. They dodged the erasure things, heading the wrong way. After what seemed like forever Fang reached over and grabbed iggy.**

**Everything stopped. The things behind them stopped in mid-flight. "What the hell?" Iggy spoke startling Fang. A confused look crossed Fangs face before he realized that when he froze time he was holding Iggy's arm.**

"**Hurry up, we've only got ten minutes. We have to get Nudge." When they did find Nudge, the erasures were only feet away from capturing her. They had three minutes to go, so they quickly grabbed her and flew away to the cave. After the three minutes passed Fang, Nudge and Iggy all sat in the forest hiding from the things.**

"**Fang what was that?" Iggy whispered.**

"**I'll explain when we get to Max." Fang replied as he stood and crept through the forest.**

"**Max it's Fang!" Angel pointed to the opening of the cave where Fang, Nudge and Iggy stood. Max attempted to run to Fang but it was more like a wobble.**

"**Fang are you okay?" Max asked, Fang just walked passed her and sat down next to the fire.**

"**I guess I have some things to explain, huh?" Fang mumbled. "First, Iggy I stopped time. Talon can do it too, you guys know she's my sister. Jeb tolled me she was dead." Fang paused. " But she's very much alive."**

"**Who was that man? That Claw guy?" Nudge asked."**

"_**Fang take your sister and go to the den."**_** Fang heard his father's voice in a flashback.**

"**My dad, Talon's too. He's changed not who he was when I was six." Fang replied. They sat in silence staring at the crackling fire.**

"**Where is Talon? She was gone when we woke up." Max said.**

"**They have her, she told me she'd find a way to get away. I don't think there is a way for her, they put a collar around her neck a tracking device." Fang replied. "We'll go back and get her!" he blurted and stood.**

"**No, I'm not sure what we'll do. Fang I don't want our baby to run like we did, I want it all to be over. We'll get some rest and go see what Jeb know's tomorrow." Max pulled Fang back down to sit next to her, while the kids laid down for rest as well.**

"**I'm going to take a shower." Talon said. Jax plopped down on the couch.**

"**Unless you plan to get shocked, I wouldn't do that." he pointed at the collar around her neck.**

"**Can't you take it off?" Talon asked. Jax stood and was only inches from her in a matter of seconds.**

"**How am I to know that you wont do that 'Freeze time' thing you do?" Jax lightly brushed his hand across her cheek. "Unless…you want me to join you, I like that idea."**

**Talon held back a shiver, she knew that with the idea now in his head he would go along with it. Talon felt his hand grab her waist and lead her to the bathroom.**

"**No tricks." Jax whispered in her ear as he took out a key and unlocked the collar around Talon's neck, it fell to the ground with a thud.**

………………………………

* * *

**Talon sat on the toilet, a towel wrapped around her body. The collar had been placed back around her neck. Jax pulled on his jeans then dried his long blonde hair.**

"**I'm going to bed, tired me out Hun." he laughed. "When you're done pouting you can join." he patted her matted black/brown hair, like she was his pet.**

"**I hate you." talon mumbled, Jax was too far away to hear her. Her legs, body, and face ached. She blamed the face part on Luke.**

**After about an hour of just sitting there, on the toilet, Talon finally stood, she pulled on sweat pants and a big black t shirt. She walked out of the bathroom to see Jax sprawled out covering the whole bed. Talon flipped him the bird before going to the couch and laying down.**

**The little house was silent, she could slightly hear Jax's heavy breaths. Tears spilled down Talon's cheeks, she choked on her saliva making her cough violently. Anger filled her body, she hated Jax, hated Luke, but she really hated Claw. He gave them the idea, then let them get away with it. **


	8. Chapter 8

"Jeb?" Nudge said as they filed into the house. They heard a stiffled yawn before Jeb rounded the corner. "Oh my God, you have no idea what happened! The school's back and they have Fang's sister. I didn't know Fang had as sister, did you? Oh and-."

"Nudge, shut up!" Gazzy yelled, aggravated.

"Oh my, are you guys okay? Max?" Jeb replied, staring at the Flock in front of him. "Do you guys need anything?"

"Cut the bullshit, Jeb. You know where this new school is and you're going to tell us before I put what little brains you have in a blender." Fang smiled evilly. Max couldn't hold back her laugh.

"I truly don't know, I can try but I doubt they want to be found." Jeb said as he walked off to the computer room in the house.

"Why don't we stay here for the night, until Jeb finds the building. Who calls first shower?" Max spoke.

"Ohhh, me!" Angel yelled and ran upstairs to the shower. The other three followed to pick out their rooms for the night.

"That was cruel, Fang."

"Well, I could've said 'I'll sick Talon on you' but then he would've wet himself." Max laughed and lightly kissed Fang.

"Fang who was all there?" Jeb yelled from the other room.

"Luke, Jax and Claw. There were other things there, erasure type things, they weren't erasures though."

"Clores, way more advanced than erasures. They started making them while you guys were on the submarine. Wait did you say Claw?" Jeb replied.

Fang nodded, "You should've seen how mad Talon got when she saw him." Fang mumbled.

"I'm gonna go pick our room." Max whispered before she wobbled up the stairs. Fang smiled slightly at her.

"I've got an old location, last anybody heard it was empty, but you can go check it out." Jeb came out holding a piece of paper with directions on it.

"Iggy! Come on, we gotta a location. Max I'll be back later."

Talon woke with a start, there wasn't a sound. Not even Jax's breathing. "They're close." she mumbled as she stood. Talon tip toed over to the pants that Jax wore before he went to sleep. She pulled out the little key and remote to the collar around her neck. Talon unlocked the collar and a smile passed through her features. "Pay back's a bitch, Jax."

Slowly Talon stood over Jax and placed the collar around his neck. She threw the key into the fire. Then she ventured outside carrying the remote.

"Where do we start? This place looks empty except for that little house." Talon saw Fang point to the little house behind her. She then noticed Iggy and wondered if time had started up yet. "I wonder if anyone's in there, what do you think? I don't know."

"Fang, you do realize that you just had a conversation with yourself, right?" Iggy laughed.

"Shut up. Who's that?"

"Really Fang? I don't _see_anyone." Iggy replied.

"Fang!" Talon whisper yelled just as time started back up.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Jax yelled, Talon realized that she had pushed the 'shock' button at least ten times. "Son of a bitch!"

"Tally, come on." Fang dropped down in front of her, grabbing her arm. Jax walked out of the house, fully morphed. "Iggy take Tally, I've got this freak."

"Fang, no!" Talon yelled. Iggy swooped down, picking Talon up. "Fang, run! Iggy let go of me."

"So, Fang you plan to kick my ass huh? As if you could." jax smiled a furry, fanged smile.

"Did you really think I'd let you have your way with my little sister? You must think I'm crazy."

"You're a little late Fang. I was her first." jax replied. Fang's stomach dropped before Jax threw his fist at Fang. "Oh and it was so much fun."

"Shut up!" Fang yelled as he tackled Jax to the ground.

"Iggy do something" Talon said. She watched as Fang and Jax fought, kicking and punching each other. Just as Jax delivered a punch to Fang, Talon grabbed Iggy's arm and stopped time.

"God, that's just weird." Iggy complained.

"Fang!" Talon pinched Iggy's arm causing him to drop her.


	9. Chapter 9

Talon snapped open her wings to catch her fall. she flew over to Fang pulling him from the frozen Jax. "Let's get out of here, Fang. Com on!"

"Why'd you stop time? That bastard raped you!" Fang yelled

"Forget about him. Let's just get out of here please?" Fang stared at Talon silently, he could see the fear in her eyes.

"Okay."

"So the location was correct." Jeb smiled at Fang as Iggy and Talon followed Fang into the house. "Hello Talon."

"Shut the hell up, Batchelder." Talon groaned.

"We can't stay. As much as I hate to say it, we need to go back on the run." Max said. "They'll be looking for us in the sky so we'll need a car, Jeb?"

"Stay one night, collect food and clothes. Get some sleep, I'll get you guys a car tomorrow." Jeb replied. Max hesitated, but then slowly nodded her head.

"Okay, sounds good." she said. "Off to bed with you, we leave tomorrow." Max nodded to the younger kids.

"Talon you can sleep with me and Nudge." Angel mumbled.

"OOOh, we can stay up-don't tell Max, and talk. I want to know everything! Yeah, good idea Angel, Talon I love your eyes. They are nothing like Fang's, his are a death brown and yours are like a grey/blue color! That's really cool, I wish-"

"Don't blow her ears off, Nudge. Jeesh." Iggy said as he walked up the stairs, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge and Talon following.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Talon Mumbled and left the two girls in the room to get ready for bed. She crept down the hall to the bathroom. As Talon turned the door handle, it flung open and Iggy ran straight into Talon.

"Ow, crap. You okay?" Iggy steadied Talon, gripping her shoulders. Talon then noticed that the only thing Iggy was wearing was a towel.

"Fine." Talon mumbled and converted her eyes to the empty bathroom behind Iggy.

"Sorry, I didn't ya know, see you there." Iggy laughed. "Well goodnight Talon."

"Night Iggy."

* * *

Iggy opened his eyes and his heart began to beat faster. He was actually seeing his surroundings. "Ew." he thought at the ugly green of his room. Iggy opened the door, venturing out into the hall. He stumbled a bit due to the lack of hand-eye coordination.

"Morning." iggy quickly turned around to face Talon. Her long black hair hung back in a loose bun. Her bright blue eyes staring back at him.

"Whoa." he breathed. She's beautiful, Iggy thought. Her bright blue eyes sparkled in the morning light.

"What? If I didn't know better I'd swear you were looking at me."

"That's because I am." Iggy smiled as Talon's jaw dropped.

"That's impossible. How?"

"I woke up like this." Iggy replied. Talon stepped closer, hugging him.

"That's really cool." there was an awkward silence before Max walked out of her room, into the hallway.

"Whoa, Max, didn't know that pregnant people were so pretty." Iggy laughed.

"Shut up, I'm not in the mood, plus you can't even see me." Max groaned. Iggy shrugged.

"Fine be that way, but you might want to brush your hair before Fang see's you."

"If you can see so perfect how many fingers am I holding up?" Max asked. Iggy sighed and pretended to be thinking.

"Five." Iggy replied. Max's eyes got the size of diner plates.

"Oh my God" Max grabbed Iggy in a hug. "How is that even possible." She smiled.

"I'm not sure, but who cares, I can SEE!"

"It's getting late, I'm hungry. We should stop and make camp." Nudge yawned as she spoke. Max nodded and they pulled the car off to the side of the road, parking it.

"Iggy you start the fire. Here Nudge, find something to eat." Max tossed her the bag. "Talon, go get the sleeping bags from the car…please." Talon nodded and went to the car while everyone else got to work. Fang followed her to the car.

"Hey, you okay?" Fang asked. Talon nodded slightly but Fang must've missed it. "Tally?"

"I'm fine, Fang!" Talon blurted out. Fang grabbed her arm which she then pulled from his grasp.

"You're a bad liar, tell me."

"I'm…I'm scared. Jax'll do anything to do it again, he'll stop at nothing. And Luke lied, he said I wasn't when…I saw the test, I don't know, I might be. It's all Claw's fault."

"It's not Dad's fault, he didn't tell Jax to do that Luke did." Fang replied.

"Claw told Luke, he put the idea in their heads." Fang tightened his jaw. "He's just like Them. He doesn't care about us."

"He wouldn't do that."

"But he did, I'm just putting you guys in danger by being here." Talon argued.

"You're not going anywhere, and Jax isn't going to do that ever again. I promise." Fang said.

"You also promised we'd never get separated."

* * *

Fang leaned against a tree, Max laid next to him, her head rested on his lap. Angel and Nudge snuggled against each other, Gazzy not far from them; and Iggy laying next to a tree. Talon ventured back from the bathroom. although it was Fang's watch his head was back and his eyes were closed.

Talon shivered slightly before sitting in front of the fire. She stared into the burning wood, it crackled and sizzled. The cold bit at what open skin it could find on her body. Slowly Talon stood and walked around the fire, she laid down and curled up next to Iggy.

Iggy automatically placed his arm around her waist. Laying there Talon felt protected, like nothing could hurt her. She didn't care if Iggy woke and thought it was weird that she was laying with him; or if Max thought there was something going on between them; or even if she actually was pregnant with Jax's baby.

"Iggy it's your watch." Talon felt Fang lightly shake Iggy. "Quiet Talon's sleeping right next to you."

"I know." Iggy stifled a yawn. Fang shuffled back to his spot next to Max. ten minutes passed before Fang's breath came out in slow even huffs. Talon kept her eyes closed, but never fell asleep. Iggy slowly pressed his lips to her head, kissing her softly.

"Can I ask you something?" Talon mumbled not opening her eyes.

"Yeah." Iggy replied as he pulled her closer to his chest.

"Do you remember me at all?" a confused look fell onto Iggy's features, although no one could see it. He tried to remember if he had ever hear Talon's voice before.

"_What are they gonna do?"_ Iggy closed his eyes as he pictured the small girl in the cage next to him.

"_They want to improve my eyesight, I'm kind of scared." a shiver went up Iggy's spine. "Tally, what if I die?"_

Iggy's eyes snapped open. "You were the last thing I saw before I lost my eyesight." Talon refused a smile. "I…I forgot."

"It's okay."

"Funny, you were the last thing I saw, then the first." Iggy chuckled but stopped when he realized Talon wasn't laughing. "I'm sorry I forgot."


	10. Chapter 10

"Fang!" Max's scream woke the rest of the Flock. Clores surrounded them, a small group held Max. the morning glow brightened the frightened faces of the kids.

"Let her go." Fang ordered as if they'd listen to him.

"They only take orders from me." Luke walked out of the forest followed by Jax and Claw. "Get her." ten clores grabbed Talon. A scream left her lips as they thrust her towards a tree which she hit with a thud, knocking her unconscious.

"What the hell!" Iggy yelled as he went to run to Talon, but the cores stopped him.

"That's for putting that damn collar on me." Jax said. A purple bruise rounded his neck. Iggy and Fang glared daggers at the unruly man standing next to Luke.

"What do you want?" Fang said through clenched teeth. Luke walked up to Max, he placed his hand on her round stomach. "Don't touch her!"

"All we want is Max and Talon. You guys will see Max again, we'll let her go." Luke replied. Iggy stepped out so he stood next to Fang, like they were a shield to the younger kids.

"No." Iggy said. An angry scowl on his face. "You cant take Max _or_ Talon."

"I was talking to Fang, Blind One." Iggy's glare grew stronger and the thin line Luke walked on grew thinner.

"Doesn't matter who you were talking to the answer's still no." Fang said at the same time that Angel did.

"Fang, just let them take Max. you'll see her again, they'll let her go. I promise." Claw spoke. Iggy switched his glare to Claw.

"I don't think you mentioned Tally." Iggy said.

"She's a killer and belongs with us." Jax butted in. "No isn't an option Fang, either we take just Max and Talon or all of you." He paused to glance at Claw. "Do as Daddy says."

"He's not my dad." a sad look crossed Claw's face. "My dad wouldn't tell some freak to rape his daughter. Tally's right, you are one of them."

"Fang, I-."

"Enough! Tranq them!" tranquilizer darts flew from the guns in the clores arms, somehow the Flock had missed them. They fell to the ground unconscious. "Next time Claw, don't speak. You sound better when you don't."

"Talon!" Fang yelled for the thousandths time. Talon didn't move. She hadn't moved since Fang woke up before the sun could reach the window in the far right corner of the room. The IV's in her arms looked as though they ached. The heart monitor just outside of her cage seemed to beat a different pace every few seconds. "Tally, please wake up?" Fang's arm was outstretched through the bars of the cage, as though he could reach her. The metal scraped into his arm causing blood to drop to the ground.

The doors swung open and Claw walked in. He stood next to Talon's cage, his hand brushing her hair back. "I'm sorry. Fang, I'd like to talk. They have cameras so they can see but not hear." He paused. "I've unlocke Tally so grab her."

"What?"

"What you said a few days ago about me not being your dad, it really made me think. I though I'd never see you and Talon's supposed to expire-."

"Don't say that." Iggy spoke from his cage just under the window.

"They're trying to fix it now with the IV's." Claw replied

"What happens when we take them out?" Fang asked.

"Go back to Jeb, tell him her heart is slowing. On your way check for a pulse every half hour." Claw moved to Fang's cage and pretended to take his hand. "When your mother died, Talon was so mad at me. As if I could have done to stop them. It killed me to watch them murder her, and Talon went mute. Completely stopped talking. I didn't mean to tell Luke to….reproduce Tally, that's not even what I said.

Claw paused as he glanced over at Talon. "I took a picture of the room while you guys were sleeping, I'll put it over the camera so that's what they see. Wait for my go before you unlock everyone's cages."

Fang nodded as his father left the room only to return a few moments later. "Dad, why are you doing this?" Fang asked as he went to unlock the sleeping Max's cage while Claw unlocked Iggys.

"Because you're my son and you're about to have a kid of your own, so is Talon. I've always wanted the best for you two." Claw replied.

"So it's true? Tally really is….pregnant?" Iggy asked as he pulled her from the cage, cradling her in his arms.

"Luke ran a test that said Jax might be sterile-."

"Then what the hell was the point in trying! And you let them rape her!" Iggy yelled. "So that means she's not pregnant. You need to get your story straight old man."

"Just cause Jax is sterile doesn't mean she won't get pregnant." a sly smile played on Claw's features. "An old friend of mine says…the future is bright. I'll let you figure that out."


	11. Chapter 11

There's a time in life when fear seems to be the only thing you know. For the Flock, that time was now. As they watched Fang pace back and forth, wall to wall. His face stone cold, invisble anger no one could see. He knew his sister was dying just below the floor boards, under the knife held by Jeb. What angered him more was that everyone believed Jeb would fix everything.

"Fang, you're making me dizzy. Please just calm down, Jeb will fix it." Max tried to comfort Fang. He ignored her as he kept pacing.

"Yeah he did a great job at fixing Ari." Fang mumbled barely loud enough for Max to hear. As he paced Fang caught a glimpse of Iggy, sitting on the kitchen floor; his back against the cubboards behind him. His eyes staring at the door to the basement, where Talon was. "Iggy, go see if everything's okay."

"It's locked." Iggy replied not looking at Fang. Fang stopped pacing, cursing under his breath. It was late, Nudge and Angel were fast asleep on the couch. Gazzy retired to his room before he could fall asleep. Fang sat next to Max, placing his hand over hers; which was placed on her round belly.

The door to the basement opened and Iggy and Fang stood as fast as they could. "Is she okay?" both Iggy and Fang spoke at the same time. Jeb smiled at the two boys.

"She should be fine. I'm guessing the stuff they were putting in earlier is the same stuff that I used otherwise it would've taken a few days. She's uncouncious now, but will probably wake by tomorrow afternoon." Jeb answered. "You all should be getting some rest, you need it." Jeb smiled at Max before he climbed the stairs to his bed.

"I'll stay with Talon." Iggy spoke. He didn't wait for an answere, he turned around going down the stairs. Fang sighed heavily as he followed Max up the stairs to their room. Iggy sat down on a chair next to Talon. IV's were pluged into her arms. Her face looked clamy, and pale. Slowly he took her hand in his, lightly squeezing her cold fingers. "You're going to be okay. I wont let anything happen to you, even if it kills me."

**Hey, sorry i haven't updated. i have been really buisy. i'll do my best to update more, let me kno what you think about it so far! thank you for reading!**

**-Mandie**


	12. Chapter 12

"Exactly how long have I been out?" Talon sipped a glass of water as the flock stared at her.

"A week. We got you out last Wednesday." Fang kept his eyes on Talons heart monitor as if scared that it would skip a beat and she would go unconscious. Iggy lightly squeezed talons hand to comfort her as her eyes widened.

"That's a long time. Have you guys heard anything about the school? Any random visits while I was out? Any word on Jax or the uhh…" Talons hand slid down to her belly. "Any news on that?"

"Dad said….he said that Luke ran a test that said that um…Jax was sterile." Fang waited for Talon to explode, but instead she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. "He also said that an 'old friend says the future is bright'. Whatever that means."

"Means he had another vision. He sees the future every once in awhile and only sometimes understands what it means." Talon slowly opened her eyes. "What did he mean?"

"He said that just because Jax was sterile doesn't mean you won't get pregnant." Iggy spoke. Talon scrunched up her nose. "Which really doesn't make sense at all."

"He probably doesn't even know what he is talking about." Talon smiled. "So, can I get out of bed now?"

"No. we still need to watch your heart rate, moving around will just make it worse." Fang looked sternly at Talon. "You need your rest though. I'm sure Iggy will stay here with you. Come on guys, let her rest." The group left aside from Iggy.

"I'm fine. Really. He's just too stubborn to let me do anything. I've been laid up before, for weeks after I crashed." Talon groaned.

"Crashed?"

"When I was ten we were out flying, Jax and I, back when he was okay to hang with. I had the collar on and Jax hand the remote in his pocket, just in case I tried to escape. He didn't mean to press the button but he did. I dropped to the ground so fast, hit I wire fence, cut up my back real good. Luke said there were about fifty eight stitches." Talon laughed at the horrified look on Iggys features. "What? It wasn't that bad. I survived just fine, and I'm sure I will be fine now." Slowly, Iggy stood. He pressed his lips to hers an quickly the kiss turned to something more.


End file.
